


It Would Have Been Quicker to Punch Through the Window

by sanddall_asy



Series: Requests and Prompts [5]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Flower Kid (Smile For Me), F/F, Nonbinary Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Nonverbal Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Reader is Not Flower Kid (Smile For Me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanddall_asy/pseuds/sanddall_asy
Summary: “So, uh, I locked the keys in the car.”
Relationships: Flower Kid & Jerafina Tabouli, Lulia Fame & Flower Kid, Lulia Fame/Jerafina Tabouli
Series: Requests and Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714711
Kudos: 20





	It Would Have Been Quicker to Punch Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SofieHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieHatter/gifts).



Halfway across the parking lot, Jerafina realises she only hears her own heels grinding against the gravel. She turns around, and sees her girlfriend still facing the driver’s door. Her hand is just above the handle. “Lulia?”

Lulia grins at her nervously. “So, uh, I locked the keys in the car.”

Jerafina walks back over to her and tries the handle. The door is locked. She stares at it for a minute, willing it to open and- it’s still locked. Well, shoot. “Alright. It’s locked.” She cracks a frazzled smile. “I suppose that we’re going to be late for spaghetti night, huh?”

Lulia snorts. “I suppose so, dear.” She glances down at Jerafina, then reaches and touches the strap of the purse on Jerafina’s shoulder. “Oh, did you bring your keys?”

Jerafina pulls off her purse and rummages through it. She finds a bracelet that she had thought she had lost a few months back, but not her keys. “I think I left them at home.”

“Mm…” Lulia purses her lips, and rests her hand on Jerafina’s shoulder. “I think there’s a phone booth a few blocks away, we can call a locksmith.”

Jerafina nods and loops an arm around Lulia’s, and the two start to walk in the direction Lulia remembers the booth being. As they walk, Jerafina pulls a loose hair off of the strap of Lulia’s dress. Lulia smiles, amused, and asks, “So, how were your students today?”

Jerafina sighs, and says, jokingly-irritated, “Abe ate four crayons.”

“Four?” Lulia grimaces. 

“Four!” Jerafina arcs her free arm out in exhasberation. “The only reason he didn’t eat any more was because Riley took the container at their table.”

Twenty minutes later, they haven’t found the booth, but Lulia is very caught up on grade school politics. They stop at a park they come across, and sit at a bench near a pond. The afternoon sun glints off the scales of the fish and the slimy bodies of the frogs. Lulia squeezes her girlfriend’s hand. “I’m sorry love, I thought it was around here.”

Jerafina leans her head against Lulia’s shoulder, and closes her eyes. ‘Ah, it’s okay honey. We can stop in a shop or something if we need to.” She opens her eyes enough to see through her lashes, and starts digging a rock out of her shoe. “There are plenty around here, and-oh.” Across the pond, she sees someone feeding ducks frozen peas.

“Hm?” Lulia follows her gaze, and straightens. “Oh, Flower Kid!”

At the sound of their nickname, they jolt up. They beam at the two and wave before running over, stumbling a bit as they do. The bag of peas gets stuffed into the pocket of their large apron on the way. When they get to the bench, they rock heel-to-toe and flap their hands slightly. It had been a while since either Jerafina or Lulia had seen them, and they had dyed their hair a bright blue since then. Jerafina smiles at them. “Hey, Flower Hero, how’s it going?”

They give two thumbs up, and root around in a different pocket of their apron before pulling out a dirt-streaked driver’s license. “Oh, you got your license? Congrats!” Jerafina cheers.

“I ended up having to retake the test a few times, I hope it was an easier time for you,” Lulia says, and Flower Kid nods. They sign something, hands rapid but clear. “Ah, sorry dear.” Lulia titters, embarrassed. “Neither of us know ASL.”

They nod, and then think for a moment before holding the thumb and pointer finger of each hand at a large angle behind their ears and then pulling them away from their scalp, zig-zagging up and down along the way. Jerafina squints, before sitting up and exclaiming, “Oh, Parsley taught you?”

They wink in confirmation, and then point at her and Lulia and raise their eyebrows, asking why the two were at the park. Jerafina sighs. “We’ve been trying to find a payphone. Our keys are locked in our car at the moment.”

Flower Kid’s eyes brighten, and they point at themself before pulling out a crumpled, messy pad of paper. It’s almost entirely covered in stains, and so the words that they write are difficult to make out. ‘I can pick locks!’

Lulia presses her lips together into a thin line. “...car locks?”

They nod enthusiastically, and Jerafina leans back onto Lulia’s arm, relieved. She stands and asks, “Will you unlock ours, then?”

At their agreement, Jerafina pulls Lulia up, and the three walk back towards the car. The direct path back is only about ten minutes, and when they get there, Flower Kid kneels and carefully pulls the shoelace out of their shoe. They make a slipknot in the middle of the lace, and then pull the loop through the edge of the door, moving it around a bit, then tightening the strings of the knot and pulling up. The door unlocks, and they back away and dip into a bow. Lulia applauds them and Jerafina wolf whistles. Flower Kid blushes.

As she opens the door, Lulia says, “Thank you, dear. It would have been much more of a hassle if not for you.” 

They grin, and pop some defrosted peas in their mouth. Lulia makes eye contact with Jerafina, and raises her brows in a question. Jerafina nods in response, and addresses Flower Kid. “You know, Lulia and I were going to get some dinner. Would you like to join us? Our treat, for helping us out and all.”

Flower Kid curls in on themself and flaps their hands, excited. They beam, and hug Jerafina tight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my on tumblr at [@sanddall-asy](https://sanddall-asy.tumblr.com/), where I'm taking writing prompt requests.


End file.
